


I'm at your service, sir

by Lifeanditswonders



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, F/M, eliza schuyler - Freeform, it might be a little sad who knows, this is pretty long araa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeanditswonders/pseuds/Lifeanditswonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr's relationship with  Alexander and his wife throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm at your service, sir

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Hamilton...so much... I started this in April and just never got around to finishing it ?? I'm kinda proud that I finally finished this because wo w it took me a long time!! Enjoy hah a..
> 
> also there is a slight warning!! this has some description of blood/ a character throwing up so if you don't like that stuff there is your warning !! <3 thanks for reading---

Aaron Burr was always the type of person to live a solemn life. Naturally, if he didn’t speak first, he would not talk unless spoken too. There was no point, if you didn’t have anything intelligent to say, then why bother wasting your breath? There are much more important things to do rather than ramble about nonsensical things and fight over personal beliefs. It’s always better to stay in your own lane and not bother anyone else that comes across your path. Or in his case,  _ rush up towards him. _ Alexander Hamilton was unlike anyone he ever met. Bold, brash, and he never backed down from an argument. He was always shouting about ‘Not throwing away his shot’, or something along those lines. Aaron didn’t pay attention because he knew better. If you talk when you’re not suppose to, then you will be shot. Refraining from getting into all those disputes was the reason why Aaron lived for so long. 

Frankly, Hamilton did not understand when to refrain from an argument.  _ Refrain  _ was one of the few words not found in Hamilton’s endless dictionary. Aaron knew that Hamilton could talk anyone into a deep slumber. That, or they let Hamilton win just so they wouldn’t hear him utter another syllable. So, of course when Hamilton found a wife, he wouldn’t stop talking about her.

_ “Burr, you don’t understand, she is unlike any woman I’ve ever met before. She is both cordial and yet she has this insightful knowledge that makes her irresistible. Nobody could compare to her, you simply have to meet her to believe it. She’s so welcoming and charming, I can go on and on about Eliza. We all have to get together sometime. I swear to you Burr, you will not regret it.” _ Aaron could still remember Hamilton’s fast paced voice. His compliments towards Elizabeth were extraordinary. He never knew that Hamilton could be so warm towards anyone, it was a mystery towards Aaron. However, he had encountered the Schuyler girl before she was married, and indeed she was charming and very kind. Elizabeth certainly was a sight for sore eyes, she had a soft smile and her eyes had this motherly feel. She would always put other people before herself, maybe that’s why Hamilton was so drawn to her in the first place. 

Even her sisters were very enjoyable. Aaron really had major interactions with Angelica, the eldest. She had put Aaron on the spot when they met, however, her fastidious language and her temper made her appealing. It was her catch of some sort. Aaron even thinks the  youngest of the sisters was amiable. Peggy was naive and polite and she too, was fun to  be around with. The three of them could stop anyone in their tracks, with their beauty and their quick wit. He had previous connections with both Eliza and Alexander, but even though he knew them before that, he wouldn’t consider them friends, just acquaintances.  

So, when the time came for the two of them to get married, he didn’t partake in their wedding, it just wasn’t his sort of event. Aaron wasn’t the most social, if anything, he was very awkward in those types of situations. He wasn’t as extroverted as Angelica, or Hamilton, even Mulligan talked more than Aaron. What Aaron didn’t understand is why Hamilton would invite him in the first place. They got along most of the time, minus the few exceptions when they got into a heated argument, but they liked each other well enough. He did intend of congratulating him on his marriage though. It was the civil thing to do. Once he did, Aaron felt at peace, he said congratulations, and continued on with his life. He went back to his rule of not talking and he was happy. At least, that’s what he thought. 

Aaron really didn’t have many friends, he just didn’t have the time for it like Alexander did. Aaron was focusing on his life and what he had to do to make his legacy worthwhile. He would wait patiently, and stay on top of things and not let other relationships get in his way. That doesn’t mean he doesn't get lonely from time to time. It would never last for long though, there was always something to keep Aaron busy.

On one particular late night, Aaron was out longer than he originally intended. He took in a small breath and continued walking under the moonlight, letting it guide him on his way home. When he reached the town park, he noticed a couple sitting on the bench. They were chatting away aimlessly, but they were relishing in each others company. In fact seeing them acting so lovingly, it made Aaron quite envious of the young couple. He had Theodosia, but she was technically married to another man. It was really an affair, but Aaron was merely keeping the bed warm in hope of her husband's return. However, Aaron didn't want him to come home. If her husband could leave Theodosia like that, then it was obvious he wasn't a suitable man for her. She required someone who would care for her, and not abandoned her in her time of need. 

Aaron was about to conclude his trip home when he heard that familiar voice that made him come to a sudden halt. The voice that he heard constantly. It sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine, he knew what he was in for. 

“Burr is that you?” Alexander said raucously. There was no stopping him now, he was a man on a mission, and righy now on his agenda, it was talking with Burr. Burr begrudgingly turned around and engaged in a short answered response. 

“Alexander,  it is pleasant seeing you this late at night. What brings you here at this  hour?” Aaron asked, trying to keep the conversation brief. However, he was fully aware that Hamilton would not keep this session short. No, it would be prolonged by a certain extent. Aaron mentally scolded himself, why on earth did he ask a question? Is he trying to make himself go through more pain than necessary?

“Well sir, I was just out for a stroll with my wife, we were about to head home now. Would you mind if we joined you on your way home? We would gladly accompany you.” Alexander held out his hand and his wife intertwined their fingers together. She gave him a sweet smile, she was still helplessly in love with the man. She took her focus off Alexander and placed her gaze on Aaron.

“Mr. Burr it’s a pleasure meeting you tonight. Alexander had told me about you, as well as Angelica, though I don’t know if I should take her word. She used some pretty harsh language.” Eliza had this soft smile on her face that looked so welcoming. She was that loving Schuyler girl, that everyone sought out for. Aaron was getting bits and pieces into why Hamilton would marry such a woman. Even though taking a saunter with Alexander was the last thing he would want to do, he figured it was better than walking alone by himself. Perhaps if Elizabeth was with them, he wouldn’t talk as much. 

“Of course I don’t mind. It would be  _ my _ pleasure.” Aaron said and started to go with Alexander and Eliza. The night was getting colder, and the new couple was surely taking their time. One step at a time, they didn’t rush home. This was so interesting to Aaron, since he thought Alexander would push Eliza to go home. Instead what was happening was that Alexander was taking his time, and took one step with Eliza. Alexander wasn’t even talking as much... what is going on with him? Was he letting his wife have a chance to talk, or something more? Of course Aaron was right, since Eliza was the one doing most of the talking. 

“So Mr. Burr,  I don’t think I saw you at our wedding, it’s such a shame too because you are so much different from Alexander’s friends, it’s quite refreshing. You don’t talk as much as they do. Why I swear, Lafayette can talk anyone down, I’m surprised anyone can catch up to him.” Eliza swayed her head towards Aaron. Eliza’s voice was very modulated, unlike her husband, she was very controlled. She didn’t lash out in anger, at least not to Aaron’s knowledge.

“Aw come on Eliza, you don’t have a huge distaste for the guys, right? They aren’t so bad once you get to know them.” Alexander asked more softly this time. Eliza took note in his attitude and went to his side more. 

“Of course not, I was just trying to make light of the situation. I’m just saying how Mr. Burr is so patient, and so civil. Plus he isn’t too loud, he has a nice voice, don’t you agree Alexander?” Eliza looked up to him. Alexander started back and smiled a little bit. Aaron on the other hand was still set on how Eliza was complimenting him. He had been constantly under the words of Alexander and his friends, how they tried to show off when they were around him. Finally being appreciated was more than enough for Aaron. Alexander paused for a moment and thought about what he was going to say, but swiftly came out with a response.

“I will admit, Burr does know how to construct a good argument against me. If only he spoke his mind more then maybe, we would be better friends.” Alexander had this cheeky smile on his face while Aaron went back to a scowl. It would be on Hamilton’s part to make a good situation bad. He had to bring up his beliefs, but it was always like Alexander to bring up politics into any given situation. Aaron should know that by now.

“If he wasn’t good friends with you, he wouldn’t be invited to our wedding. Sorry Mr. Burr if he offended you, Alexander doesn’t really mean it, do you dear?” Eliza said apologizing. Aaron finally looked at her in eyes, he was amazed at her kindness, it was truly remarkable.

“No, I’m just trying to make light of the situation, love.” Alexander said mockingly. Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed again. They were acting just like a cliched newlywed couple. Well... they  _ were newlyweds _ . That doesn’t mean they should be so stereotypically in love. Why couldn’t they be more dynamic? Was that so hard to ask for? At least with Aaron, he had Theo, and their relationship was so risky, Aaron thought. Of course, Aaron did have ridiculously high standards. He just couldn’t accept the simple things, and Eliza and Hamilton’s relationship was simple. They were just in love.  

“It’s not a problem Mrs. Hamilton, I’m sadly use to Alexander and his friends critiquing my outlooks. Thank you for sticking up for me anyways. Could I have one request though? Could you call me Aaron? There is no need to be so formal.” He said courteously.

“If we are going to go by first names, then just call me Eliza. Hearing you calling me Mrs. Hamilton makes me feel old.” She laughed to herself.  It was such a simple laugh, but it was cute anyways.

“Yes my dear, and you do not look a day over twenty.  Burr, don’t try to make Eliza feel old. She is as young as the morning’s dawn, but even more beautiful.” Alexander brushed by Eliza’s hand and kissed it gently. Eliza’s face grew red, even though it was dark outside, you could clearly see her blush. It was surprising, that is such a childish thing to blush at, but she was acting as if she was a teenager. 

Aaron started to get that feeling again. He was getting slightly annoyed by the fact that they were so infatuated with one another. Their romance was so genuine though. They really were a young couple in love. It made Aaron have some sort of longing for Theodosia.  How he wished he could share his affection for her publicly, if only they could. He was starting to feel slightly jealous of Alexander. That thought alone surprised Aaron. Jealous of Alexander Hamilton? What an idiotic statement, who would be jealous of that man? Hamilton just gets into arguments, and writes. It’s either one or the other, there is no in between. Hamilton has no time to think about the situation, he just jumps right into the dispute. What was Aaron thinking about, how  _ could  _ he be envious? 

“Burr are you okay? Thinking about someone maybe?” Alexander teased. Aaron was hoping he wasn’t talking about Theodosia. It would be Laurens who would bring it up that night. He regretted going out to congratulate Alexander, he wasn’t worth his time. After all, he was trying to do something kind and Alexander had to do something to turn the situation against Aaron.  Aaron shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes 

“No Hamilton, nobody is on my mind at the moment. I’m just tired, that’s all. Besides, I have somewhere to go  soon, I should start heading out.” Aaron lied through his teeth. What shocked him even more though, was that they both bought it.

“If that is the case then Aaron, you better hurry off to your event. We will chat later, I’m sure there will be plenty of times where we can converse again. We both enjoy your company.” Eliza nudged Alexander’s shoulders lightly, expecting him to say a farewell.

“Yes, even though it may seem like I don’t appreciate you, I do enjoy your company. You certainly challenge me to a good fight. I haven’t met anyone else who likes to argue with me as much as you do. Maybe one day we shall both come to an agreement. Don’t count on it though.” Alexander saw Aaron tense up, and he quickly retracted his sentence. 

“It’s just a joke Burr, I’m only pulling your leg. Don’t be so stiff all the time.” Alexander said softly, it was unnatural to Aaron. He never would have thought Alexander out of all people would have this sort of soft-spoken voice. Aaron couldn’t tell if Alexander was being genuine at this point.

“It’s such a shame too, I was considering inviting you over. But we can meet up another time, see you later Mr. Burr.” Eliza brushed by Alexander and they started to part ways. Aaron was about to turn around and continue down his own path home but something stopped him. It was something he would never publicly admit, but he enjoyed their company. It was obscure, but the way Hamilton acted around Elizabeth was just so different from when he was around his friends. Aaron still had his mind-set on the fact that Alexander liked his company. Aaron tried to refrain from talking again, but he looked back on the couple. They were laughing with each other while they swung their hands back and forth. Aaron took in a sharp breath, and took a step towards them.

“Wait- would you mind if I stayed a bit longer? I mean, it looks like my schedule cleared up after all. Plans, they fall through too often to have them in advance... If the offer still stands, I wouldn't mind spending the night with you two.” Aaron pretended to fix his cravat and he brushed off lint his suit. Eliza gave a small smile to Alexander and drew in a happy sigh. 

“Why Mr. Burr, we would be happy for you to join us. Come, we don't want to waste any time!” Alexander extended his hand out to Burr and placed it on his shoulder. Alex had one of those crooked grins that make him seem more devious than normal. Aaron was unsure if he was going to regret this but he decided to leave be hide the thought and continued walking with them.  

“Aaron I'm so happy that you decided to come with us after all. It will be a pleasure indeed.” Eliza said curtly. Aaron gave a muffled laugh, trying to conceal his uneasiness. 

“You must be mistaken, my previous plans fell through. This was merely a second option. Thank you for opening the door for me.” Aaron passed off another poorly worded lie. Eliza’s lips tugged slightly and she gave Aaron a smug look. 

“My mistake then. My deepest apologies, Mr. Burr.” Eliza had spotted Aaron’s white lie, but she quickly let it slide, after all she got what she wanted in the end. Aaron walked along the couple, thinking about how long they have until they reach Hamilton’s residence. Alexander and Eliza continued to chat amongst themselves. Once they finally reached Hamilton’s house, Alexander turned around towards Aaron and let go of Eliza’s hand.

“Mr. Burr, we have arrived! I welcome you to my little abode!” Alexander said way too happily. Eliza looked just as excited, but she didn’t show it off. Aaron scanned the area, it wasn’t much. It was a nicely built house, but it wasn’t anything truly outstanding. Maybe it was Aaron’s high standards talking again, but other than that, it was a suitable house for what they have now. 

Eliza turned the knob and opened the door to their house. Aaron was let in first then following Hamilton. Aaron took a small step forward and saw all the new furniture that laid around. Aaron was positive that Eliza was the one buying all this furniture, there was no way that Hamilton had the taste to get corresponding designs. Eliza locked the door and took in a deep sigh.

“I’m so happy to be home, it’s been such a long day. Aaron, feel free to make yourself at home, would you like anything to drink? Some tea maybe?” Eliza asked sweetly. Aaron shook his head and Eliza went over to the kitchen. “Alexander, would you like some tea as well?” She asked.

“Yes I’ll have a cup, thank you Eliza. I’ll be right back, I have to get something important to show Burr!” Alexander filled in. He walked away from the kitchen and into another part of the house. 

“Aaron? Are you going to have anything?” Eliza questioned, she peeked her head out of the kitchen and she stared at Aaron, awaiting his response.

“Oh, yes I would enjoy a cup of tea. Thank you Elizabeth.” Aaron said flustered. Eliza gave a small smile. Aaron followed her into the kitchen and hesitantly sat down in a chair.

“By the way, it’s Eliza, not Elizabeth.” She said putting on the tea water. Aaron folded his hands and placed his arms on the table.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. My intention wasn't to offend you.” He winced slightly, his politeness got the best of him. He heard Eliza laugh to herself. She was keeping herself busy with preparing the tea. She got out all of the cups and placed them on the nearby countertop. When she was all done, she turned towards the table and pulled a seat right next to him.

“So Aaron, I was wondering, do you mind telling me a little bit about yourself? Alexander has told me some things about you, but now we have a chance to really have a conversation.” Eliza said folding her hands on the table. Aaron felt his face heat up. He wasn’t expecting Eliza to be this intruding. Wasn't this an invasion of privacy? When did he ever share any information about himself?  Wasn’t his whole motto was about talking less? If anything he should be asking Eliza about  _ herself _ . He should be listening to Eliza talk about her marriage. Or anything. Anything that would get him out of talking about himself. Aaron thought it over for a second more, he saw Eliza. She looked genuinely interested in what he had to say. He took in a breath. He was a guest in Alexander’s house, he should try his best to act accordingly.

“Well, I mean, I have no idea where to start. What do you want to know?” A small laugh escaped his lips. Was he enjoying himself? Well to a certain extent, yes, Aaron Burr could say he was having a good time.

“Well, what do you like? That’s always a good way to start a conversation.” Eliza propped her elbow on the table. A laugh escaped her lips as well. 

Aaron took a minute to think about his response. He shouldn't say anything too revealing, they just met. Something really simple would suffice.

“I like fruit.  Pineapples are my favorite, but I love to indulge in strawberries and blackberries as well. Sometimes I enjoy them as tarts, they can be quite sweet at times, so I don’t eat them too much.” Now saying it out loud, it makes him sound like he’s rich. Fruits were imported goods, and Aaron sometimes liked to splurge on himself sometimes. Eliza nodded her head in total agreement.

“I too, adore fruit tarts. They are so luscious. My father always bought them for me and my sisters when we were younger. One time, Angelica dropped her’s on her new dress and she tried washing it out but she couldn’t get the stain out!” Eliza heard the tea water boiling. “Oh! I almost forgot about our tea!” She rushed up to pour it into the cups. She brought the two mugs over to the table and set them down. 

“One sugar, or two?” Eliza held the jar that held the cubes of sugar. She gripped the metal handle, and took out a cube.

“Two please. Thank you Elizabeth.” Aaron tried to ignore the fact that he called her Elizabeth again, but she didn’t bring it up. She also put two clumps of sugar into her tea. The cup was warm, it heated up Aaron’s cold hands. He took a small sip and placed it down on the saucer. 

“So Aaron, do you have anyone at home? Anyone you have feelings for perhaps? Alexander mentioned you having some sort of lover but he didn’t go into much detail.” Eliza twirled her tea-spoon in her cup. His throat felt like it was closing off. Something wasn’t right, why was he still going on with this? Theodosia was one of the only two things he didn’t talk about.

“What about your parents, do you talk to them often?”

That was the other one. Did Alexander fail to mention that Aaron was an orphan? Who is he kidding, how can he rely on Hamilton for anything? There was a point of no return, and Aaron just crossed it. He can’t even back out from this conversation at this point. 

“I-I, listen. I don’t think Alexander told you this, but I’m an-.” Aaron was cut off by Alexander stomping through the house. 

“I found it! It took me a while, having to go through all of my papers didn’t help... Oh, you know, but here Mr. Burr, I want you to look through this! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!” Alexander held out a book, it was worn out and tattered. Aaron reached his hands out and grabbed the book. He looked at the leather cover, and traced out the plaque on the front. It merely said ‘Hamilton,’ he probably carved it out himself. Aaron gave Alexander a werey look, but Hamilton’s eyes were full of excitement.

“Oh, you’re showing him that? Aaron, you’ll be in for a shock, that’s some of Alexander’s best work! In my opinion anyways.” Eliza turned her head towards Hamilton and he kissed her cheek.

“You’re not just saying that just because your writing is in there?” Alexander teased. Eliza took another sip of her tea and gave Alexander a cold stare. “I’m only having fun Eliza! Don’t get mad!” Aaron ignored their disputes, and turned to the first page. 

_ Aaron Burr, Sir. _

“ _ Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” _

_ “That depends, who’s asking?” _

_ “Oh well sure, sir, I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service sir, I have been looking for you!” _

_ “I’m getting nervous...” _

Hamilton can’t be serious. Is he for real? No, this another one of his jokes. Alexander Hamilton, did  _ not write a song about them first meeting in 1776.  _

“Hamilton, what is this?” Aaron asked anyways. His voice was dry, like he hadn’t drank anything in days. Alexander smiled brightly.

“Burr, I wrote a song about our meeting! In 1776, New York City! You remember it, right? Our meeting was very memorable for me!” Alexander was bursting with excitement. Aaron’s eyes scanned the page again. He almost laughed, this was very accurate. In fact, this is crazy, why did Hamilton even take the time to write this? What was his purpose? 

“Here, let me show you my favorite part.” Hamilton pointed his finger at the page. More specifically, at Aaron’s famous phrase.

_ “Talk, less.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Smile more.” _

Aaron was at a lost for words. He didn’t know what to say. Eliza seemed pretty accepting of it, but she was his wife. Even her writings are in here. Does that mean she wrote a song too? What could it possibly be about?

“So Burr, what do you think? Do you like it? I know it seems really rough, I haven’t had the time to edit it. Eliza’s been helping me out, she got Angelica and Peggy in on it too! They wrote a song together, and of course Laurens and the others helped me write as well. Of course, it’s not finished yet, I have no idea when I’ll get a chance too, but I’ve been wanting to show this to you for quite some time. Perhaps you would be daring enough to help me write a song as well?” Alexander said. He looked up at Aaron with such hope. Alexander really wanted Aaron’s help on this. Why though? Did Aaron just have a completely different outlook on Alexander? Was he just making false accusations about him?

“Oh, can I show you what I’m proudest of? I have a good concept for a song, but I need your help.” Alexander flipped a few of the pages, until he got to it. He gave the book back to Aaron and pulled up a chair next to Eliza. 

_ Wait For It.  _

Okay, if Aaron wasn’t baffled before, now he was completely amazed. This was a song about  _ him. Alexander Hamilton wrote a fucking song about Aaron Burr.  _

“It’s very rough, and I might just scrap everything and redo it, but I was thinking on asking you help. You seem to know a thing or two about writing. Look, if the idea to you is senseless you can tell me. I can take criticism well.” Alexander said, his hand slowly reaching for Eliza’s. Aaron looked over the lyrics, for what little he wrote on the page, it was astounding. 

_ Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes.  _

_ But we keep living anyways. We rise and we fall and we make our mistakes, and if there’s a reason I’m still alive when everyone who loves me has died, then I’m willing to wait for it. _

Everything about this was amazing. Aaron was speechless. This was so becoming of Alexander. Aaron was blown away by his kindness. Did he really feel this way towards him? This language is so prestigious, and it has substance in it. Aaron felt a smile crawl his way onto his face.

“No, I think this is great. You have a talent for this sort of thing. I really appreciate this. Thank you Alexander. This means a great deal towards me.”  Aaron saw Eliza and Alexander’s face light up. Aaron felt warm inside. 

“Really? Oh this is great Burr! I’ll show you some other songs as well.  _ My Shot _ , is another one of my favorites. I could go on for hours and hours about this. You do have the time right? I wouldn’t want to keep you out too late.” Alexander got up again, he could never sit in one place for too long, he was always on the move. Aaron shook his head.

“I have plenty of time tonight, I don’t mind discussing this with you both.”  Aaron said amiably. Eliza brought her chair over closer while Alexander rushed off.

“While he’s gone, I’ll show you my writings, you may think only Alexander can craft songs. I’ll have you know that I can dip my hands into this sort of thing.” Eliza said gently. She flipped the page to a song called  _ Helpless _ and she let Aaron read it. 

“Is this when you first met Alexander?” Aaron asked turning his head towards Eliza, She blushed immensely and nodded.

“He is quite a handsome man, it was impossible not to look at him. Even Angelica teased about falling for him. But I think she was just trying to pull my leg.” Eliza smirked. Alexander came back with a quill and some ink. They all spent the rest of the night talking about Alexander’s writing. When Eliza starting to doze off, Aaron thought it would be a good time to start packing up started and head home.

“I bid you adieu Alexander and Eliza. I had a wonderful time.” Aaron shifted his head slightly. Eliza waved her hand goodbye and she leaned on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander smiled lightly and closed the door to his house. Aaron took in a small breath. Maybe Alexander Hamilton wasn’t as bad as Aaron made him out to be.

~

The first thing he did after killing his best friend was go and get a drink. It was anything but lighthearted. He dragged his way into the bar and sank down in the closest seat he could find. His first reaction after he realized he shot Alexander, was to go up to him. He walked towards Alexander, but he was pulled away from seeing him. After that, he threw up. It was a pretty grotesque sight to see, but Aaron didn’t care if people saw. He was a living disaster. Who cared about their disgusting thoughts about him.  _ Was he the man who fought in the Revolutionary War? How could a man like him throw up at the sight of a dead body? He truly is a pitiful man. _

Aaron Burr told himself that he would not think twice about their comments. He will not feel pi done. This was for him. So Theodosia would grow up with a father figure in her life. Someone to protect her and never let her experience the horrors of the world. Everything those bastards were saying about him, meant nothing. Aaron Burr was a lot of things, but he was not pitiful.

The next thing Aaron though almost made him laugh. The keyword is  _ almost _ . He thought he should get a drink. No, not because he was going to celebrate. That was the last thing he would do at a time like this. 

No, he went to go get a drink because in his mind, Alexander would've said that if he didn’t kill him. They would count to ten, and as soon as they turned around, Alexander would have  said,  _ “Burr, what the fuck are we doing? Seriously, aren’t duels foolish? Why are we  going through this whole process, when we could simply find another well-mannered solution. Come on, let’s get a drink, we both need one.”  _  Then they laugh it off and get drunk because they were good friends.

Maybe Aaron was expecting too much. That was too off character for Alexander Hamilton. His standards knew no bounds.

When he walked in, some people gave him funny looks. Normally, people don’t go to the bar by themselves, they would always go with a friend. It’s fun being shit faced with a few friends. That, or they would stop you from drinking your brains out. At least if you had someone with you, you wouldn’t throw up your drinks. They would tell you when to hold off, when enough was enough.

Aaron just killed his drinking buddy, so he had to go in alone. It’s not that he cared, he knew when to restrain himself from having too much. It wasn’t good to throw up too much. He already emptied his stomach this morning, it wouldn’t do him any good to hurt his abdomen. 

“What can I get you?” Aaron almost didn’t realize the bartender was talking to him. He had this cold look on his face. Even though the day just started, it looks like the bartender was done with everyone’s shit already. Aaron’s mouth was dry, his tongue felt cracked. His eyes were swollen, maybe because he teared up a bit, he didn’t know the answer. 

“Are you just going to sit there and give me that look? Or are you going to order? Hurry up, you’re not the center of attention.” He gave him a dirty scowl. Aaron rubbed his temples together and tried regaining his composer. He was right. Aaron isn’t the center of the world. Other people have bigger problems than he does. He needed to grow up. 

“I’ll have... the strongest thing you have. A few shots.” Aaron gave off a muffled laugh. “Not throwin away my shot... Not today.” A somber smile grew on Aaron’s face. The bartender gave him a disgusted look. What a hypocrite. 

“You sure you’re not drunk already? Okay, if you want the strongest, you’re going to get it.” After the bartender walked away,  Aaron had some more time to think about what he had done. What was he thinking. How could he kill his friend? On first thought, why did Alexander aim at the sky? He had his glasses on, he was trying to kill him. This was an act in defense. It was a kill or be killed situation. 

Aaron wishes Alexander shot him. He wouldn’t have to think about this anymore.

“Here, take your drinks. Leave your money on the counter before you go. Try and leave without paying and I'll shoot you.” The bartender placed three shots next to Aaron’s arm, and a bigger glass in front of him. Aaron barely nodded his head before the bartender ran off to take someone else’s order. Aaron picked up the small shot glass and downed it. He ignored what the bartender said about shooting him. Even though it haunted him, the words still lingered around his ears. He can feel the weight of the words press up on his shoulders. He held the glass up to his lips even though it was empty. Aaron was trying to salvage every drop of liquor.

He couldn’t taste anything. The liquid ran down his throat. His throat burned, but nothing more. After drinking the other two shots, he still didn’t feel anything. Maybe he’s immune to getting drunk. Perhaps he’s too sobered up to get affected by alcohol.  He felt more awake, and that was a bad thing. He let the guilt sink in more. Is this what being a murderer feels like? What does he do now? What _ can _ he do? Dueling is illegal, he could face a punishment worse than death. Is this what his legacy leads up too? Shame? In his whole life, all he can say is  _ “Oh yeah, I'm the man who killed Alexander Hamilton.” _

He didn’t have the stomach to continue drinking. He needed to leave  _ now.  _ Aaron threw money on the table and took off. He probably placed too much down, but that didn’t stop him. If he didn't leave anything at all, he would be in the same place as Alexander. He pushed the doors to the outside world and tried to get out of Weehawken as fast as he could. He needed to see Alexander. Aaron had to know if he really killed him. Maybe, just maybe he was still alive.  _ Stay alive, please stay alive.  _ Aaron couldn’t make it in time. By the time he was in the streets, he heard the people crying. Cold sweat dripped down from his face and heart couldn't stop pounding out of his chest. He held back the strong feeling of throwing  up his alcohol, but stopped himself.

Alexander Hamilton is dead, and it’s all Aaron Burr’s fault.

-

It’s been ten years  since Aaron’s killed Alexander and one year since his daughter died. Everyday he wallows in self-pity like the coward he is. He sits in his room, and sulks. The days go by painstakingly slow. He hardly has enough energy to eat. Everything tasted like paste. He went downstairs and try to cook something, but then he stop halfway through. After that he go back upstairs and lay back down in his bed. Another hour after that, he finish making his dinner, then go in his bed for the rest of the day. Days blended into each other, Aaron didn’t even know ten years passed. He knew that Alexander’s death was still mourned. He wouldn’t blame them. He was still mourning too. He lost poor little Theo over a year ago and he couldn't move on. Still in disbelief that he killed his friend and that his daughter died. What was he thinking? Why is he still distressed about killing his friend? He was the one who suggested the duel in the first place. If anything this should be a burden removed from his shoulders, a blessing. If anything, this should be the highpoint of his life. His waiting should’ve paid off. 

Why did this feel so bitter-sweet then? He still felt the taste of regret in his mouth. It wouldn't go away no matter how many times he tried washing it away with alcohol.

By perchance, it’s about time he would atone for his sins. It’s been a long time since he seen Elizabeth Schuyler. 

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton. The loving wife of Alexander Hamilton.  She was loyal to him, even though Alexander had an affair with her. He hasn’t talked to Eliza in years, but still knowing that he killed her husband, there was a very slim chance she would be very open. This was going to be a lot harder than Aaron thought.

He called for a coach. It would take him too long to go on foot. He was reminded of the  the night when he got a different outlook on Alexander. A side where he let his writing shined, and he showed his passion. But something went wrong, it was probably growing up with politics. Politics ruined  everything, Aaron had experienced it first hand.

He hopped on the coach, paid him, and sat back in the comfy seats. Too him, it was a little too stiff. His expectations are still too high, even after all these years. He fiddled around in the seats and tried making himself satisfied with what little he had to work with. After getting himself suited, he still had this feeling in the middle of his stomach. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to talk to casually go up to Eliza. They haven't spoken to each other in years. Who would speak to someone who killed their husband? 

Without the slightest bit of a warning the coach came to a sudden stop. Aaron leaped forward in shock, and tried to regain his posture. He jumped from the coach and paid the driver a small tip. There he was, in front of Hamilton’s house. They moved after Philip’s death, living in the same area as your deceased son wasn't very idealistic. Aaron took a small breath in.  His eyes wandered too a petite flower stand. 

He still had some money left over, and being the courteous man that he was, he bought flowers. They were dark crimson roses. If Eliza didn’t like them, he would gladly take them for himself. The scent they ignited was very floral. So much so it was very pungent. Aaron was worried he would be a little light headed from the strong smell. He brushed up besides the Hamilton’s residence. He felt a strong urge to leave and go back home, and forget this ever even happened, but it was too late. Before he could even process what he was doing, he brought his hand up to the door and knocked on it. There was no going back. 

Aaron fixed the bundle of flowers in his hands and tried to put on a smile. It didn’t work. No matter what Aaron did, the smile always felt forced to him. A plastered smile with no sense of genuinity. The door was slowly coming undone, and Aaron straightened out his back. Eliza opened the door, her eyes looked cold. She was wearing all black, and her hair was tied up in a nice bun. She took one look at Aaron and froze. Her mouth hanged agape. She almost shut the door fully but she remained firm.

“What do you want Burr?”  Eliza asked, her voice not wavering. Aaron cringed, it was expected of course. Even though Eliza was gentle, she was definitely not welcoming today. He stood there, just staring at Eliza. Her face stood out greatly from her outfit. It was different from her old blue outfit she wore at the Winter’s Ball. She was wearing a black dress that was somewhat poofy on her. Her hair was normally down, or at least in a low ponytail that hung over her shoulders. Instead it was in a tight bun.

“Are you going to stand there? I have other things to do today.” Her tone reminded him of the bartender from that morning. They both reminded him of the fact that Aaron wasn’t the center of the universe. Other people had bigger problems. Aaron had to face that fact. He thought he grasped it before. He didn’t speak when he wasn’t spoken to, he kept to himself, everything he’d done in life was merely on the sidelines. And yet, people still reminded him not to focus on himself. Was he really that self-conscious? 

“I-I got flowers. For you...” Aaron trailed off. He cowardly stretched his arms outward and handed Eliza the roses. She looked at him with suspicion, and hesitantly took the flowers in her arms. Even though she was fuming, she couldn't resist floral. 

“Is that all you came here for? To bring me flowers from a stand outside of my own house?” Eliza spat out. She didn't even smell the roses. Instead she brought them down to the ground, right next to her feet. Aaron swallowed, it was getting increasingly difficult to talk to Eliza. Her eyes held such hatred, it looked like she was going to blow her top at any given minute. The roses were a waste of his money and time. 

“No, I wanted to... what I'm trying to say is...” Aaron fumbled. He brought his hand to his head and rubbed his face. 

“I came to you to talk about your husband. Alexander.” Aaron saw Eliza’s  face darken. He saw her fist clench up in a tight ball.  This was not going as planned. Why couldn't he just talk like a normal human being? Why did everything had to be a challenge? It's not like he could speak to her like an old friend. Maybe he could have if he kept in touch with the Hamilton’s before this all happened. He winced as he saw Eliza send him another dirty glare. Her hand gripped the door frame, he was losing her.

“If you're here to rub it in my face that my husband is dead, then just leave.” She picked up the flowers from her feet. “Take these with you, I have enough pity flowers over the years. I don't need yours either, and you're ten years too late.” She threw the bouquet at Aaron. The petals slowly drifted away from the root and they scattered to the ground in a fury. The dark red petals reminded Aaron of Alexander’s blood. When he shot in him in the chest, he poured out a mass quantity of dark red liquid. Normally, he thought blood was a bright red color, but Alexander’s was a dark crimson. Aaron wasn’t heartless. He had to remind himself that he cared for many people. He had to think, who did he care about? What can he say to convince himself that he wasn’t lying to himself?  _ His wife, his daughter, Alexander counted too _ ,  _ they were friends and- _ . He stopped. He realized something that made his heart sink. 

Everyone he cared about was dead.

He soon felt water droplets fall on his cheek. Rain was starting to fall. It was drizzling in a frenzy. Aaron tried to cover his head from getting wet but to no avail,  he was starting to get soaked. Eliza stomped back into her house. He had totally forgot that Eliza was even in front of him. He was lost in his own thought, everything else seemed to fly away like petals. 

“I don’t want you near my house. Go home Burr.” She said forcefully. The door shut, and once again Aaron was alone. He brought the roses to his face again and saw them for what they really were. They were nothing more than decoration. Fake beauty that only wilts away only after a few days. They are glass, only there for a moment, and nothing more.  _ Raise a glass to freedom.  _ Such a foolish statement. Glass is fragile, it’s simple, it wasn’t complex at all. It was a poor thing to represent freedom. Freedom was powerful, it was everything they worked for. Everything Alexander worked for. In his own words, Burr always stood to the side. He was too busy waiting for it, that he never got to do anything. He always standing to the side, and never anything more. Aaron felt more raindrops on his cheeks.

They weren’t raindrops. Aaron rubbed his eyes. He always had to do everything the hard way. Nothing could be simple. He kept rubbing his eyes, and he forgot about the flowers. They were just for show anyways. 

“Eliza, listen... You don’t understand. I want to make it up to you. I feel really bad for all of this.” Aaron complained. He had his back against the door. He slowly descended down to the ground at the stoop. The bouquet of roses still held up strong. Aaron tried pushing away the thought of the roses. They were stupid flowers anyways.  Aaron waited a few moments, there was no response from Eliza. Instead of going home and continue wallow back in his bed, he kept talking.

“I just hate myself for what I’ve done. Everyday I live in regret for what I did too Alexander. He was my friend, I hope you know that. He was... probably the closest friend I’ve ever had. You know, I don’t talk to people too much, I know it only causes trouble. Look at me now, in more chaos than before.  I know you lost... a lot of people close to you. Your son, sister, and.. your husband.” Aaron swallowed a cough. He was crying, but didn’t want to admit it. 

“I’ve lost a lot of people too, my wife died, my daughter was lost at sea. I really want you to be happy Eliza. I know this sounds insane hearing this from the man who killed your husband, but hear me out. I know I don’t deserve your kindness. All I’m asking is that you listen to what I have to say, that would be more than enough. We both lost so many people to us, and I take full responsibility after what I’ve done. The hours of thought I put into this what next to none, so forgive me if this doesn’t make any sense.” Aaron took in a shaky breath and tried to smile.  
“You and I, maybe we are more alike than we once thought. We both knew Alexander well, hell, I’m pretty sure we were the closest people he talked to. We both know how he was, a man who was non-stop. Damn it, I really don’t know why I’m here right now. I should've known better. What kind of man am I? Who would shoot their own best friend in a pity duel? The irony of it all is that I hate dueling. With all of my heart. You may not believe it, but it’s the God’s honest truth. Dueling is stupid. Alexander, he got into his fair share of fights. Always yelling about something. You know, I didn’t understand when he was going on about throwing away his shot, but maybe I got a clearer look now. Throwing away your shot is what I did. Alexander didn’t. Everything he did in his life was grand. Maybe that’s why I envied him so much...” Aaron stopped talking. He was rambling off quite some time now. He ceased talking, and really looked around him. What was he doing? He was talking to himself. Eliza wasn’t waiting out the door, she was probably thinking how insane that Aaron Burr is continuing to talk outside her house, and insulting her and her deceased husband.

Giving someone roses and trying to kiss up to the woman who hates his guts isn’t going to get you somewhere. Instead Aaron watched the rain fall from the sky. Another blemish. 

“What am I doing... I don’t even know anymore. Listen, Eliza I doubt that you’re even listening. But... I’m so sorry. I... don’t think you’ll ever forgive me. I wouldn’t blame you. It’s my fault that Alexander is dead. I should've known... I should've known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me...” His voice faded out into a silent cry. He brought his hand up to his face and tried wiping away the stream of water flowing from his eyes. He was indeed, a pitiful man. Did he actually thought that he could casually go up to Eliza and try and have a friendly conversation with her? 

Before he could go grab another coach, he heard the door unlock. It was faint, but he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Eliza stood there, her face was soft. It was unlike that hardened look from before. She slowly crawled out of her house and brought her hands to the frame of the door.

“Do you... want to come inside?” She asked half heartedly. Aaron turned around, his eyes gazed to the roses that still laid on the ground. He must of forgotten to pick them up.Eliza followed his look and quickly pick them up she shaked off the excess water droplets and placed them in her hands.

“Are you just going to stand there in the pouring rain? Come inside before you catch a cold... or even worse.” Eliza turned around, leaving Aaron in the rain for a few moments.

Aaron somehow made his legs move, and  he found himself in the Hamilton residence again. It’s like he was on autopilot, he did what told, and tried not to focus on the millions of other flowers that Eliza received. They were scattered around the house, none of the colors matched with the decor. He didn’t bring it up how his flowers were ruined. Eliza was right, she had more pity flowers than Aaron could count.

“Sit down, I’ll make us both a cup of tea.” She said monotonously. She swiftly moved around the house and got a kettle out of the cabinet. Aaron looked around for a place to sit, and found himself feeling nostalgic. The house was more than less the same, only it was much bigger. By bigger it was also emptier. The furniture wasn’t filling up the rest of the house, they just lived in their own area, untouched by anything else. Aaron found himself sitting in an empty seat and waited for Eliza to come back. She put the tea water on and hesitantly forced herself towards Aaron. She had the roses in her hands and gingerly let them fall onto the table. The petals were slowly falling apart, it was a shame since they were quite expensive. While sitting in silence, Eliza kept glancing to the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. She let out a heavy sigh and she gave a sorrowful look towards Aaron.

“What made you come here?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Aaron gave her a concerning look, but tried to smile nonetheless. He remembered that Eliza used to do a lot of the smiling when she was around Alexander. Although Aaron’s smile could never compare to Eliza’s, it was worth a shot. 

“I wanted to formally apologize. I told you before. That’s what the flowers were for... But I can already tell that you don’t appreciate them all too much...” Aaron briefly let out a small laugh. He turned his head around to see the numerous numbers of potted flowers around the house. They were most likely gifts from other people that she accumulated over the years. Alexander was certainly a well-known man, more popular than Aaron originally thought. People are going to remember Alexander for such more rather than Aaron. Who was he other than the man who killed Alexander Hamilton? Eliza glared at Aaron and her tone was very deadpanned.

“You are on very thin ice Burr. I don’t approve of your sense of humor.” Eliza placed her hands on the table and gave a menacing glare. Aaron swore he was dripping in sweat, but he continued to talk blindly.

“What I’m trying to say Eliza, is that I’m terribly sorry. You don’t understand how much I’m glad you gave me a chance, I didn’t think you would talk to me this willingly.” Eliza looked up, her eyes were soft for a second, like she felt bad. She quickly changed into a glower.

“Do not think of this moment as a second chance. You are nothing more to me than a reminder of Alexander’s death. Do not think I will be this open with you just because you decided to show respect for Alexander. I won’t forget what you’ve done. Knowing that Alexander died from your hands makes me sick to my stomach. I’m filled with repulsion.” Eliza said causally. Aaron closed his mouth, he didn’t have anything to say after that. It was stupid to try to lighten the mood. He didn’t even know what he was trying to do. Was he trying to earn her sympathy? No, that’s not the reason, he really did go out of his way to apologize  to Eliza. It was in his best intention, nothing of malice.

They spent more time alone, the consistent noise of the rain was keeping a cadence. It was a beat to a tune,  it went along with the sad melody, and an even more somber harmony. 

“How are you holding up?” Aaron was broken from his concentration and focused his attention to Eliza. She had that same look again, the one where she almost looks like she feels some sort of pity for Aaron. It was baffling. He just sat there in confusion. She refused to look him in the eyes, she was more focused on the wooden table in front of her. Upon further notice, Aaron saw the bags under Eliza’s eyes. The thought came to him; how much sleep was Eliza getting? Aaron was thinking about his problems, but what about Eliza? She must have been grieving over Alexander for these past ten years.

“If you’re curious to know if I cried at Alexander’s death...I didn’t. My sister was the one who was in hysterics.” Eliza admitted. “I’m horrible, I know. Don’t get me wrong, I was grieving, but I couldn’t cry no matter what. I think Angelica thought badly of me for a long time, but I don’t blame her. I realized awhile ago that Angelica fell in love with Alexander. Does that make me the selfish sister that I took him away from Angelica?” Eliza turned to look Aaron in the eye. “Do you think that Angelica should have been Angelica Schuyler Hamilton?” 

“I don’t think I’m fit to answer your question. I’m sorry Eliza...” Aaron looked away. There was another moment of silence. Aaron should've made a list of questions to ask Eliza or something like that. Preparing before hand would have gotten much more in this discussion. He heard the fading sound of the tea water and chose to ignore it. Eliza grudgingly stood up and brought the kettle to the table and poured water in their respective cups. Aaron put the cup to his mouth and felt the warm liquid down his throat. Eliza stared at him again, and his unease was back. What did he do wrong now?

“Do you not drink your tea with sugar anymore...?” She asked her hand inching over towards the sugar jar. Aaron was reminded of that night way back when. It was a few days after Alexander and Eliza got married. How he wished he could go back then and redo his life choices. Maybe everything would have been better if he stood for something. If he wasn’t so indifferent, maybe he and Alexander could have been a non-stop force. Maybe they could have been much better friends. Maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation if he wasn’t so pitiful. 

“I completely forgot about adding sugar. Thank you.” Aaron placed his cup on the table for a brief moment. She dropped the two cubes into his tea and placed one in her own. Eliza didn’t start drinking immediately, she peered into her tea. She watched the sugars bounce up and down into the hot drink and saw the sugar dissolve. She wasn’t even trying to keep the conversation going.

“Is something the matter Eliza?” Aaron coughed, taking another small sip of his tea. Eliza looked up from her trance and pushed her cup away from her. She didn’t bother to put it on the saucer. 

“No, I was just thinking about something... Something that I should’ve done a while ago...” She looked away from Aaron again, obviously unsettled by his presence. He wasn’t fit to be around her, he hadn’t spoken to her in over a decade. Aaron Burr was filled with nostalgia and tried to fix his sin, but he overstayed his welcome.   
“Ah, I see. You know, I better see myself out, I’ve troubled you enough as it is. Good day to you Elizabeth, may you eventually find happiness.” Aaron pushed himself up from his chair and proceeded to walk out. He knew when he wasn’t wanted, and right now, he knew that Eliza was just pretending to accept his company. As Aaron was ready to head out, he felt a tight grip on his wrist. It caught him by total surprise. He turned to see Eliza, her face grew a little red. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

“No... you didn’t let me finish. Why don’t you go into the living room? I need to go get something. I promise it won’t take me too long.” She excused herself and ran off out of Aaron’s vision. Aaron forced himself into the small living room. It was only filled with a couch, a coffee table, and some paintings. Aaron tried to take up as little room as he could on the couch. He folded his hands together and waited in Eliza’s return. 

Aaron Burr didn’t expect events to fold out this way. He was grateful, but he knew that Eliza was just forcing herself through this. He knew that he didn’t really deserve her kindness or her time. He doesn’t know how she put up with him for this long. 

After looking at his pocket watch, Aaron had deduced that it has been a good ten minutes since he saw Eliza. He thought about leaving several times, but thought it would look bad on him. He kept himself busy by studying the paintings on the wall. They were simple, but also held elegance to them. It reminded him of Eliza for some strange reason.

“Sorry I made you wait. It took me awhile to find it... I think you’ll find it worthwhile it though.” Eliza’s voice was meek, but it was still loud enough for Aaron to be startled. He took a look at Eliza and noticed what she was holding. He saw the same worn out book from all those years ago. The carving of the words  _ Hamilton  _ was still legible.

“Isn’t that Alexander’s? You still have it... after all of these years.” He said, his voice fading out.  
“I wrote some remaining songs. It... took me awhile, but spreading your husband’s legacy isn’t considered easy.” Her voice quivered, Eliza handed him the book and folded her hands tightly. Her knuckles were slowly growing white with every passing second. It sounded like Eliza was trying to hold back tears. Aaron didn’t want to push Eliza too far. He knew how it felt to have other people bring it up deceased family members, he will admit that he cried sometimes randomly just thinking about Theodosia. He could imagine that Eliza can feel the same. She too, lost a lot of people she cared deeply for. 

“You... wrote all of this? I thought Hamilton wrote some of them.” Aaron said in total shock, He flipped through the pages and was in awe in the amount of writing. There had to be over forty songs in this one book. Hamilton only showed Aaron three, hell maybe even five songs back then. Did Eliza really do all of this work just to save her husband’s legacy? How much time did this take her? Did she touch Alexander’s old writings? Whatever the case may be, it was certainly impressive. 

“ _ Some of them.  _ Alexander isn't the only one who can use a pen...” Eliza sounded like she was offended. She leaned over towards Aaron and flipped more towards the end. The words on the top were labeled  _ It’s Quiet Uptown.  _ Aaron remembered this. Eliza and Alexander moved shortly after Philip died. Living in the same place that reminds you of your son’s death must be hard. Aaron remembers that Philip was much like his father. People often compared their looks, and brains. It’s a shame that Philip was killed so young. He had potential in his life, and if he wasn't like his father maybe he could have lived too. 

_ There are moments when the words don’t reach. There is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can and push away the unimaginable. _

If Aaron didn’t already cry before, he certainly would have been sobbing now. He was reminded of Theodosia. His only child, and the one he lost out at sea. It was really a heart breaking event. The past year hasn’t been easy on him. Nothing could compare to Theodosia. She was radiant with joy, and she was everything to Aaron. When she died, Aaron felt more alone than ever.

“You really outdid yourself Eliza. That was really poetic...You and Alexander both have such a way with words. You can really bend them around your fingertips. I can sadly relate to this feeling all too well. I commend you for your excellent writing. Alexander would be proud that he chose to marry a woman like you.” Aaron closed the book and handed it back to Eliza. She accepted it and she took it back, she held the book against her chest.   
“Thank you Burr. You’re too kind.” Aaron couldn’t tell if Eliza was being genuine, but he would like to believe that she was. Eliza moved her seat further away from Aaron. 

“If you want, you can look at it. You might find some use for it. Just return it once you’re done. I only have one copy... Maybe one day I’ll write another copy.” She pushed the book towards Aaron forcefully, not looking him in the eyes. Aaron couldn’t understand what was wrong with Eliza Hamilton. She must still be going through her own trials and tribulations. Her own inner demons must prevent her from showing her true emotions. Perhaps she really does want to forgive Aaron, but can’t force herself too. Not after everything he has done to her family. Maybe Eliza thinks too much for her own good.   
“Eliza, you really don’t have to do that. I’m fine with looking at it. I don’t need to go into great detail with this. This is Alexander’s legacy, you should uphold it and keep it for yourself. You’re the one who deserves it more than anyone.” Aaron said, but was immediately shut down. Eliza only brought it closer to him and kept her distance. 

“I think Alexander would of wanted you to read it... He left some things meant for you alongside the letter a he gave me on the day of the duel.... Just do yourself a favor and read some of it. It would do you some good.” She said forcefully. Aaron blinked twice and looked back on the book. He remembered that Alexander did write him a song.  _ Wait For It _ . Even Alexander thought it was his best work. Alexander really was his friend. Even though he endorsed Jefferson over him, if he kept him in his book-  _ in his life.  _ Doesn’t that add up to something? It was nice hearing that Alexander though of Aaron this way to have a song written about him, even if it was years ago, it was still a pleasant thought.

“I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me Eliza. You don’t know what this means too me. Even if you never forgive me, I’m glad you decided I was worth it for today. I should start heading out now. Goodbye Eliza.” Aaron smiled to himself and proceed to walk out the door, completely satisfied until he was stopped again.  
“Wait!” It was Eliza’s voice again. She was very quick to stop Aaron. He turned around once again to see her. Her cheeks were flushed out- was she crying? She rubbed her eyes, revealing that they were red. Aaron took in a breath and kept those details to himself.

“Is there something else you wanted to tell me?”

Eliza paused for a moment. She regained her composer in under ten seconds. Not only did she appear much different, but her attitude changed as well in the short amount of time. 

“I just wanted to say... have a good day, Aaron.” Eliza said hesitantly. Not only was he surprised that Eliza used his first name, he was more surprised that he was told to have a good day. It might be a small comment to Eliza, but to Aaron it meant so much more. 

“You too, Eliza.” She smiled before closing the door. Aaron held the book up to his chest and smiled to himself. Hearing Eliza calling him by his first name was more than he could ask for. It was enough for one day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later,,, thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
